


The Only One

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Merlin is jealous, Lancelot convinces him he has no reason to be.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Kudos: 87





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Only One  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 287  
>  **Summary:** Merlin is jealous, Lancelot convinces him he has no reason to be.  
>  **A/N:** written for prompt '399' at camelot_drabble

Jealous anger coursed through Merlin’s body as he stared at the beautiful couple seemingly lost in each other. How could this be happening? He had thought.... It didn’t matter what he’d thought. It was obvious he had been wrong. With hopelessness in every step he carefully slipped away before he could be seen spying. 

Less than an hour later Lancelot walked into the room without bothering to knock. “You ready to go?”

_Was he ready to go? Just because Lancelot happened to be a knight and a gorgeous one at that did he really think..._

Lancelot interrupted Merlin’s thoughts before they could go any further. “What’s wrong?” 

“I thought you’d changed your mind.” Merlin shrugged as if the pain he was feeling wasn’t there. At the confusion written on Lancelot’s face he added softly, “I saw you earlier with...”

The young warlock was jealous, it was an emotion he recognized instantly having felt it on numerous occasions himself especially whenever the Prince happened to be near Merlin. “She was just asking if I had seen Leon.”

As doubt clouded Merlin’s features a smile curved Lancelot’s lips and he began to walk purposely toward the young man. “Don’t you understand yet, Merlin?” 

Merlin was sure he understood a lot of things but Lancelot or his feelings wasn’t one of them. He slowly backed away until he was trapped between the knight and the wall behind him. “Understand what?” 

“You are the one.” Lancelot leaned in closer, his body tight against Merlin’s. His warm breath caressed Merlin’s lips as he softly whispered, “You are the only one I want.”

“I am?”

Lancelot nodded before he lowered his head and set about proving just how much Merlin meant to him.


End file.
